


Dear Dad

by Dirtkid123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (HISHE), Aftermath of Avengers 4, Infinity War spoilers for the first couple of paragraphs, No father, Poor Peter Parker, Tony is dead, all alone.., no uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Songfic to Cassie Levy’s Dear Daddy.





	Dear Dad

Dear Daddy.

Peter looked around at his surroundings. The last thing that he could remember was feeling sick on Titan.. then the memories came back all at once. He could remember Mr. Stark telling him he’d be fine.. he remembered breaking down and collapsing onto his mentor.. and then.. nothing.

Looking up from his musings, Peter saw Aunt May, Colonel Rhodes, and Pepper Potts.. they were all approaching him carefully.

Reaching up, Peter realized that he had hot tears running down his face.. Colonel Rhodes looked sad, and Ms. Potts, looked devastated and pregnant..

Looking around, The young super hero noticed he hadn’t seen Tony.. As he looked up with a questioning gaze in his eyes, Aunt May sat down next to him and shook her head sadly.

“Tony went head to head with Thanos, wielding the Infinity Gauntlet to bring back the half of the universe that was swept away..”

“Where is Mr. Stark? Is he still mad that I went into space with him? I had just wanted to help..” Peter looked around and saw unshed tears in Mr. Starks friend, and Fiancee’s eyes.

“Peter,” Colonel Rhodes said. “Tony sacrificed himself for the rest of the universe.. He’s not coming back.. The strain of the infinity stones was too much for him.”

“But he has to have survived.. he can do anything! he went missing for over 3 months in 2008, and in 2012 he was presumed dead..” Peter exclaimed.   
Mr. Stark has to be alive.. he thought..

“He loved you so much, Peter.. he was so proud of you. After you had turned into ashes, he came back to earth, and was convinced that he would get you back.. I thought that he was crazy from the grief.. but he did get you, and everyone else back. At the cost of his own life.” Me. Potts whispered.

Aunt May reached out and grabbed Peter before he could harm himself, and cradled him in her arms.   
_____________________________________________

Days passed, and months went by. All the families that had been torn apart were now together.. everyone was rejoicing and celebrating at Iron Man’s last triumph. But in the midst of the celebrations, there was one boy, who despite having every reason to celebrate, from an outsiders Point of view, wept silently and alone.

Dear Mr. Stark,   
I’ve lived from day to day, and watched as the months have passed.. I’m trying to breathe, and stay positive, but the pain won’t go away.

Every night, before he went to bed, Peter made a silent wish to the fates above to bring his father home. Try as he might, Peter couldn’t seem to let Tony go.

Before the Vulture was imprisoned, Mr. Stark had said that he was breaking the chain of unsupportive fathers.. and that he was proud of him.   
But if Tony were looking at him right now, he wouldn’t be proud, at least not now.

Peter could still hear Mr. Stark’s voice.. telling him he’d be alright.. it played over and over inside his head, as if it were mocking him.  
I  
t had been over 7 months since Tony had paid the ransom for all of the universe. Spider man had ceased to stop crimes around the neighborhood.. besides, what would good would it do? By now, Peter couldn’t deny that Iron man, and its creator were dead.

What good could a kid from Queens do? He never realized how much he wanted Tony to make him strong. He felt like a little kid, waiting for his father to come home from work.. only his father, Uncle Ben, and Iron Dad, were all gone.

Peter felt so alone. Why was he always all alone? He knew he needed to let go of the past, and kiss it goodbye. Watch as his father figures waved goodbye..

Looking up at the sky, Peter prayed once more to whoever was out there, to bring Tony back to him. When there was no reply, the graduated and full grown superhero knew it was time to let go.   
_____________________________________________

All alone, in the sky above, Three stars sparkled and seemed to shine a bit brighter as Peter fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
